Glowin Hearts"
by GayRon
Summary: Ron confess to Harry(Warning Slash m/m Harry/Ron


"Glowing hearts"  
  
  
  
Author: GayRon  
  
Email: Gayron@swipnet.se  
  
This is Harry/Ron  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else in the books, JK Rowling does.  
  
WARNING: This is slash meaning m/m if you don't like that stop reading.  
  
Thanks to ROARchan for Beta this story.  
  
  
  
The last week this month I will be hit by lightning during a Quidditch match.  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed doing his Divination homework when Ron entered the room.  
  
"Harry, can I ask you a question?" asked Ron, he then came over and sat down on Harry's bed.  
  
"Sure." Harry said*,* as he closed the Divination books.  
  
Ron was fidgety. *Oh, he's so cute when he is like this*  
  
"When Professor Dumbledore put us in that magic sleep for the Triwizard Tournament, he said that I was what you were to miss the most. " Ron said*,* as he rose from the bed and went over to the large windows where he could see the sun setting. "Is that true?"  
  
"Yeah, it's true." Harry said as he went over to join him at the windows. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"What do you mean by miss? Miss as a friend or.?" he whispered quietly as he turned around to face Harry.  
  
"Or, what?" Harry continued, for Ron.  
  
"More."  
  
"More? What do you mean by th. Oh" Harry said as hope spread as fire through his body.  
  
Ron then kissed Harry on the lips and then said "Iloveyou" quickly before he ran out of the room.  
  
NO RON! Don't run! Bad Ron, come back and fuck Harry  
  
properly!  
  
*He loves me!" The thought warmed him. *No one has ever loved me before* He thought as he ran after Ron.  
  
When he entered the common room and looked around, Ron was nowhere to be seen. He then spotted Hermione helping Neville with his Potions homework again.  
  
Harry went over to Hermione.  
  
"Hey Herm, can I talk to you privately?" he asked with a nod to Neville.  
  
"Sure Harry, Can you give us a few minutes alone Neville?"  
  
"Right" Neville said as he walked away with a gloomy face.  
  
"So, what do you want?" Hermione asked as Harry sat down.  
  
"Have you seen Ron?" Harry asked in a low voice.  
  
"Yes, he ran out just before you came in. Why? Have you had another fight again?"  
  
"No, its just.Oh, I don't know if I should tell you."  
  
"Since when does we have secrets among ourselves?" She said in a shrill tone.  
  
"It's not a secret but it's personal." Harry answered.  
  
"Wait a minute, Ron comes running down,  then you come running after him. He told you that he loves you, hasn't he?" She said as her face split into a wide grin.  
  
"How do you know that he loves me, has he told you?" Harry asked alarmed.  
  
"Ron? Telling someone about his feelings? Please. No I figured it out by myself. It's rather obvious." She gloated.  
  
"How is it obvious?" Harry asked as he looked around the common room to see that no one was listening. Especially Fred and George, but they were sitting alone in their corner whispering as they had the whole year.  
  
"Well, remember the Yule ball?" She asked also looking around.  
  
"How couldn't I, you and Ron had that big fight. Wait, if he was jealous of Krum then he can't love me." Harry said alarmed.  
  
"Oh, don't be ridiculous. He wasn't jealous of Viktor, he was jealous of me going out with Krum. I think he has had a crush on Krum for a very long time." Hermione laughed.  
  
"But how did you know that he loves me?"  
  
"He has been staring on you for several months now. But now is not the time to talk about Ron's obviousity. Do you love Ron?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I have loved him for a very long time." Harry said beaming.  
  
"Then go after him." Harry was about to run out of the common room when Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Best you take the invisibility cloak on. If Filch found you outside Gryffindor tower after dark you would be in big trouble." Hermione said with a nod at the grandfather clock.  
  
"Thanks Hermione." Harry yelled as he ran up the stairs to the fourth year's bedroom.  
  
He put the cloak on and ran back down the stairs to the Fat Lady where Hermione stood, having pushed the painting open.  
  
Harry then ran through the corridor until he realized that he didn't know where Ron was.  
  
He was about to run back to Gryffindor tower after the Marauder's Map when it occurred to him that he had lent it to Professor Moody.  
  
*If I where Ron where would I go?* He thought hard until it hit him; *The Quidditch field.*  
  
He went directly to the Quidditch field but when he got there he couldn't see Ron anywhere.  
  
He thought; *If Ron is'nt thinking about Quidditch what is he thinking about?* Then he knew was Ron were.  
  
*The Kitchen* He was about to run to the kitchen when he saw red hair under the bleachers.  
  
He slowly walked closer to the bleachers when he heard crying.  
  
"Ron, Why are you crying?"  
  
The crying stopped and the head turned around so Harry could see red blown eyes.  
  
"Harry, is it you?" Ron cried out.  
  
"Of course its me, Its not yet so dark.." then he remembered that he had the Invisibility cloak on.  
  
He pulled it off.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked alarmed.  
  
"Searching for you."  
  
"Why, so you could hit me?" Ron said looking down.  
  
"Why would I hit you?" Harry said shocked that Ron could even suggest such idea. "You are my best friend and I love you." Ron looked up into Harry's eyes, his own eyes lights with hope until;  
  
"You can't love me. You love with Cho." Ron says, his eyes empty again.  
  
"No,  I'm not. I may like Cho but who wouldn't; she is attractive, smart and great at Quidditch." Harry  said as he crawled under the bleachers and took Ron's hands into his own as he pulled him back out.  
  
"Do you mean it?" Ron asked with doubt on his face.  
  
"Yes" Harry practically shouted and then decided to show Ron how much he loved him.  
  
Ron looked at Harry trying to decide what to do when Harry jumped him and kissed him deep.  
  
Their lips fought for dominance until Ron opened his mouth and Harry stuck his tongue inside Ron's mouth where Ron's tongue immediately began fighting for dominance and pushed Harry's tongue out and in to Harry's mouth.  
  
After several minuets Ron withdraw and looked happily at Harry.  
  
"You do love me." Ron exclaimed happily as he felt Harry's excitement brush against his own.  
  
"Yes" Harry laughed as he ran his fingers through Ron's hair.  
  
They continued to kiss until Harry withdrew.  
  
"We better return to Gryffindor tower before Hermione began to worry about us." Harry said as he took up the Invisibility cloak and pulled it over both of them..  
  
"Why would she be worried?" Ron asked as they began to walk back to the castle.  
  
"Well, she figured out that you had feelings for me." Harry said.  
  
"How did she take it?"  
  
"She was happy when I told her I felt the same way about you." Harry answered as Ron smiled and embraced Harry even tighter under the cloak.  
  
   
  
The end  
  
   
  
What did you think? 


End file.
